


Fanart : Childhood friend + Fanboy

by Bieee_11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bieee_11/pseuds/Bieee_11
Summary: Hinata and Atsumu are childhood friends, they're still close till now as a college student even they're in the same uni, Atsumu is the famous idol, and Hinata a pro volleyball player. Atsumu didn't know Hinata has a big crush on him and being a hard fan of his until he comes to visit Hinata's house without telling him and found out his childhood friend's big secret that he doesn't know all this time![AtsuHina Exchange gift for @Holyangelheart]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart : Childhood friend + Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holyangelheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/gifts).



> The prompts I choose:  
> -Hinata perspective which shows him being absolutely in love with Atsumu  
> -Childhood Friends  
> -Idol AU  
> -College AU

**Author's Note:**

> I know the college AU didn't obviously show in the art, I plan to draw/sketch a little ab their college life, but I don't have the time to do so, so I will draw this as a special bonus later and give it to you personally hehe <3


End file.
